


Loving you

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Bridgette and Marinette are the sisters that are the highest experts in assassination, and now they are given a mission by the government, to "rid" the two big bosses of the a big mafia, though not informed of a more detailed information, they find themselves in a bit of conflict.





	Loving you

"The Blood Sisters", the rumored name for the two sisters that kills without mercy, high-class assassins, that kills to live. They are now recruited for a job from the government, naturally the government should arrest them, but it's because of the recent mafia attacks and trouble, they decided if they could kill the two bosses of the biggest mafia gang, they will overlook any killings from those sisters.

The chief that is head of the mafia case sits as his desk, as the two sisters, Bridgette and Marinette Cheng walks in.

"So what's the job, that even the government needs us?"

Bridgette naturally talked as Marinette was about to reach for the dagger under her boots.

"If you kill me now, you will be gun down here, and you won't get the money that will let you live off a lifetime, as well the luxury of never being chased by the officials."

Bridgette motioned to Marinette to stop, as Marinette looks around, seeing that there are hidden shooters around the room.

"Fine, we'll hear you out."

"Good."

"The goverment has deen dealing with what's the most important thing to rid off, the mafia gang that calls themselves, "The Black Cats"."

"The black cats, that's a stupid name for a world renowned mafia gang."

"Yes, but the two bosses in charge has a big influence on all the mafias that they all decided all mafias belong to that group."

"So, you want us to assassinate the two big bosses?"

"Yes, and if you succeed, we'll pay you this amount of cash."

The chief drops the big case on his desk, as the case opens to a big mount of cash.

Marinette eyes widened as she stares, and Bridgette grins.

"The officials also agrees to overlook all killings from start and you'll never get sent to prison."

"Any other information that we need?"

"The two bosses will be having a meeting with the other mafias chiefs this saturday night at the La Grand Hotel, both are blondes, extremely wealthy looking, and their royal suite is 121, the top floor."

"The meeting starts at 11 p.m."

"Alright, we'll take it."

"We will give you two months to finish this job."

"Not like we really need that much time, but sure."

"Hey baldie, can we kill the other mafia chiefs as well."

Mari was talking while playing with her dagger.

"Well, our goal are the two big bosses, but if you could, we will throw in the extra cash."

"Nice, we'll contact you when we finish the job."

With that, the two sisters walks away.

* * *

 

Saturday, 9:00 p.m. , La Grand Hotel

The sisters are dressed as maids of the casino, bar, hotel.

"Sis, do you see the target?"

"Yea, I see them."

The two big bosses of "The Black Cats" walks in the entrance, the older one with two bodyguards goes up to the royal suite and the younger one with a bodyguard goes to the casino and bar.

"Mari, go seduce the younger one, I'm sure you brought that glimmering red dress of yours."

"Of course I do."

"Makeup?"

"Never leave without it."

"Good, I'll go for the older one at the suite."

With that the two sisters parted their ways.

* * *

 

Bridgette walks to the royal suite as the two bodyguards stops her.

"Miss, this room is occupied."

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's the hotel's 10th anniversary, and the manager wishes to welcome the visitors that are staying on this joyous day."

"Wait, let me ask the boss."

One of the bodyguards walks in, and not to soon, the bodyguard steps out, and leaves the door open.

"You have permission to enter."

"Thank you."

Bridgette walks in with the troller that has a bucket of a chilled bottle of the finest red wine, but with a little twist.

"Don't worry sir, I'll be quick and take my leave."

"B-bri? Is that you?"

Bridgette knew whos' voice it was the moment she hear her nickname outspoken. She turned around to see his face next to hers, that slim figure, that beautiful blonde hair, no doubt, it was Felix Agreste. The man that she loved long ago.

"Felix..., what a coincidence, seeing you here."

(Dammit, I should have asked for a more detailed information!)

"Yes, it is..., do you work here?"

"Well, it looks obvious, doesn't it?"

"Haha, yea silly of me to ask, want to sit down and have a chat?"

"Sure, I guess it has been a while."

"Maybe pour that wine for two?"

"Haha, just one, I don't really drink, you can say I'm weak with alcohol..."

"Oh really? Alright, then just pour some for me, I'm really thirsty."

"Alright, just wait a moment."

 

(If he's the boss, then the other one must be... !!Dammit, Mari!!)

(Ugh, I hope she can get through this...)

* * *

 

Mari, comes out from the toilet, in a long shimmering ruby red dress, with her hair down, and wearing a beautiful shade of red lipstick, with some black mascara.

(Time to seduce the young boss)

She walks over to the bar, just near the young blonde, and sits down.

"One martini please."

"One shot of whiskey and one martini for the beautiful lady please."

"Oh my, such a gentlemen~"

Mari slowly turns to look at the boss, but when she did, she was speechless, she felt as it was just yesterday, that she met the one that stole her heart, Adrien Agreste.

"Long time no see, huh, Mari?"

"A-adrien..."

(No..., need to remember the mission...)

"Did you miss me?"

"Ha..., I guess seeing you brings back memories..."

"Yea, so what are you doing here."

"Well, short story was that I got dumped and here I am, drinking my heart away."

"Wow, that's sad, what kind of idiot is he to dump you here, when you look so stunning."

"Ha, I know right."

"Anyways, you know drinking won't really help right."

"Well there's nothing else to help me right now..."

"Am I no exception?"

"You sure? I mean, we just met each other after you disappeared after your dad died."

"Well, if it's with you, I don't mind."

"Hmm..."

"Don't worry, I won't be rough."

"Well... alright..., but don't run away if it gets too... tense."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Adrien leads Mari to a private drinking room, and they start pouncing on each other.

* * *

 

"So where did you go after you disappeared all of the sudden?"

"I took my brother and try to live"

"Didn't you get your father inheritance?"

(Knew it.. Adrien must be here.)

"I did, but I left it in the bank."

"I understand."

"You always knew the reason, Bri."

"Well, I was a little addicted to you back then."

"Haha, yea, so where's little Mari?"

"I don't know about little, but she's at her friends house, sleepover."

"Still sounds little to me, haha."

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

Bridgette looks down, as she remembers how she and Mari killed lots of people in cold blood.

"Bri?"

"Yea?"

Bri looks up as she sees Felix's face inches away from hers.Suddenly, Felix picks Bri up, and carries her to the bed.

"Hey Felix! What you doi-"

"Bri, what are you really doing here?"

"What? I told you I wor-"

"Lies, tell me the truth, all else-"

"Hey! Let go!"

"Your sister gets it."

Adrien comes in carrying Mari, with a smile.

The two sisters are tied together and sitting on the ground, while the two brothers sits on the bed and looks at them.

"So, tell us, what are you really here for?"

The two sisters sits there quietly. Not saying a word.

"Come on, Mari, you were seducing me just now, and now you don't want to talk?"

Felix walks over to Bri, as Adrien walks over to Mari, they untie them, and Felix holds Bri down on the bed, as Mari is behind held by Adrien.

"Sis!"

"Fck you Felix!"

"Oh~ Bri, you really want me that badly? You could of just said so~"

Felix starts kissing Bri's neck, as she struggles, and he slowly un-buttons her shirt. Bri tries to kick him off, but it was futile.Felix then starts to lick her ears, as she lets out a breath of sigh, and he chuckles in delight.

"You know Bri, I could give you all the pleasure you want, just give in to me, hmm?

"Nnh"

"C'mon..."

Felix caresses her cheek with his hands, and then as Bri opens her eyes, he kisses her in a very passionate way.

Mari tries to kick Adrien away, but it was also futile, as Adrien starts to lick Mari's ears, and that lead to Mari trembling, that she had no energy in her legs.

* * *

After a while, the two sister were chained to the bed, sitting up, and the two brothers were across them on the bed, looking at them.

"We gave you some pleasure, now talk."

"If you don't, we don't mind, playing with you more~"

Adrien winks at Mari, as he caresses her skin.

Bri lets out a sigh, and then she looks at Felix.

"Fine..."

"Sis! You can'-"

"Mari! Identify the situation we are in, I care about you more than any big sum of money right now!"

"Felix, you want to know why we're here?"

"Of course."

"Alright, so me and Mari, are assassins, the government hired us to kill you in exchange for a big sum of cash and no prison time for a lifetime."

"Wait, you two are assassins?"

"Yea."

"I don't believe it."

As the two brothers were laughing, they both felt a chill, as they opened their eyes, the two sisters were pointing a dagger at both of the brothers eyes.

"Alright, we believe you."

"You call yourselves big bosses, even though you never heard of the bloody sisters, pathetic."

"Haha..."

"Sis, can we just kill them already."

"Marinette, um I thought you like me."

"I do, but I love money more more."

"Oh..., can't argue with that."

"Bri, let's make a new deal then."

"Ha, its not like you can compete with the government."

"True, but they don't give you pleasure and desire like I do, right?"

Felix smirks, as he smoothly pushes the dagger away and crawls up to Bri, as she tries to back up, he pins her, and kisses her neck, as she pants.

"You see, you're full of lust, that only I can give."

"Nnh"

"Sis, don't give in to his tempta-"

"Mari~ Don't worry, you won't be left out!"

Adrien pounces on Mari, and gives her lots of passionate kisses.

* * *

 

The next morning, Bri opens her eyes, as she looks around, then she turns to the other side, and her eyes widened as well as her face starts to turn red rapidly. She sees Felix sleeping, and she wanted to get up, but she felt his long hands had grab on to her, and pulled her closer to him, in a hugging position, as she looks up, both of them looks at each other.

"Morning cutie~"

"M-morning..."

Felix kisses Bri's forehead, as she rises her head more, their lips were an inch away, as they kiss each other passionately.

Later on, the four were having breakfast, it was quiet and awkward.

"So, where are we?"

"The mansion."

"Yours"

"Yea."

"Oh, and don't try to escape and tell the government you're here."

"Why?"

"We already reported to them that you are dead."

"How even?!"

"By having fake bodies, with exact DNA, and looks, and reported on the news."

"What!"

"So, they think you are dead, and you can live here with us."

"Ha, not that that doesn't sounds nice, but I like to go back to killing."

"Oh you can, by my order of course."

"That means-"

"Yep, you're working for me and Adrien now."

"Bri, you're with me, and Marinette you're with Adrien."

"What..."

"You'll be our lovers as well as our personal bodyguards."

"Sis, I don't mind this honestly."

"Mari, are you sure?"

"Yea, good food, good place, and we can still do our jobs."

"Plus you have me."

Felix whispered into Bri's ear, as she jolted up.

"Alright, we'll stay here."

"Not like you had a choice."

"Hmph, don't you have work?"

"Yep."

Felix hops up, and carries Bri, as he starts walking to the bedroom.

"Adrien, take care of today's business please."

"What! Ugh, fine..."

"Adrien, is my sister gonna be alright?"

"Um, forget that right now. We need to go for work, so get dress."

"Alright."

* * *

 

"Nnh, F-felix..."

"Hmm?"

"St-stop..."

"You sure, you sound like you're enjoying it."

"Nnh..."

~chu~

Thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone, so I'm starting a new trend, short stories, with different scenarios, like instead of a normal heroine and saving the city, I want to see the miraculous couples in a new perspective, so thats why I created Miraculous Scenarios, full of different types of scenarios! Enjoy!! ^_^


End file.
